


i like you

by obturadorearen (revabhipraya)



Series: #Octoberabble2018 [15]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Feelings, Hogwarts, POV First Person, Pre-Hogwarts
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 09:43:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16344419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revabhipraya/pseuds/obturadorearen
Summary: Disclaimer: Hogwarts Mystery © Portkey Games. Tidak ada keuntungan material apa pun yang saya dapat dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.Warning: Player Character berjenis kelamin perempuan dengan nama Isla (baca: Ayla) Brisbane.





	i like you

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Hogwarts Mystery © Portkey Games. Tidak ada keuntungan material apa pun yang saya dapat dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.
> 
> Warning: Player Character berjenis kelamin perempuan dengan nama Isla (baca: Ayla) Brisbane.

Orang-orang mengagumi sosok Bill Weasley, si prefek serba bisa yang berstatus sebagai temanku. Dia memang pandai dalam berbagai hal, dan dengan bangga akan kuakui bahwa ia adalah temanku.

Namun, aku tidak menyukainya seperti kebanyakan orang menyukainya. Bill memang orang yang baik, tetapi aku hanya melihatnya sebagai pengganti Jacob―sebagai sosok kakak laki-laki. Tidak lebih.

Berbeda saat aku bertemu mata dengan Charlie Weasley. Ada yang berbeda, tetapi saat itu aku tidak tahu apa. Kami saling memperkenalkan diri. Dia memanggilku Isla, aku memanggilnya Charlie. Sudah, tidak ada pikiran lebih lanjut.

Tidak tahunya, Charlie Weasley adalah sosok pertama yang membelaku di hadapan Merula. Charlie Weasley adalah sosok pertama yang memperkenalkanku kepada Hutan Terlarang. Charlie Weasley adalah sosok pertama yang memperkenalkanku kepada Torvus, secara lisan.

Charlie Weasley mengajarkanku hal-hal baru dan membuatku bahagia karenanya.

Kurasa ... aku menyukainya.

**Author's Note:**

> Karena mereka adalah OTP saya, entah kenapa seneng aja gitu liat interaksi di antara mereka :((((
> 
> /ngasup sendiri/


End file.
